


Lost Puppy

by never_love_a_wild_thing



Series: The Times Are Racing [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, I'm not kidding there's literally nothing else, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/never_love_a_wild_thing/pseuds/never_love_a_wild_thing
Summary: Thiam being cute in Walmart. That's all.





	Lost Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Thanks to Des for always putting the perfect prompts out there :)
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf or Walmart btw
> 
> Enjoy!

“You didn’t have to come with me,” Theo reminded Liam as he slammed the door of the truck behind him.

“If I don’t come then you always buy the wrong kind of socks!” Liam complained.

“They’re socks, babe,” Theo rolled his eyes fondly, unable to keep the ghost of a smile from sliding onto his lips, “They’re all basically the same thing.” He knew very well what Liam’s opinions on socks were, but it was completely worth it to see the expression of pure disbelief and betrayal.

“You’re an asshole,” Liam said, punching him in the chest before reaching down to lace their fingers together. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Uh-huh,” Theo grinned, “Can we go into the store now?”

Liam looked over at the doors sliding open and closed as people meandered in and out of the department store. “Yeah, whatever.”

Theo squeezed his hand and they crossed the street from Theo’s very good parking spot (Liam always ended up parking on the complete other side of the parking lot for no apparent reason) to the overhang in front of the store. He pulled out his phone and thumbed through until he found the list that he had left in his notes.

“What did you make a list for?” Liam wrinkled his nose.

“I always make a list,” Theo told him, “Otherwise I might get the wrong type of socks.” He didn’t have to look at Liam to know that he was sticking his tongue out at him. “That’s very mature, by the way.”

“We should get presents for Allie and Storm,” Liam said, eyes catching on a table full of toys on sale in honor of some kids movie that was coming out.

“Are you kidding?” Theo raised his eyebrows, “Scott and Malia would kill us.”

“For getting their kids toys?”

“You literally buy them new toys at least once a week,” Theo told him ruthlessly, “Sometimes more.”

“I still don’t get why that’s a bad thing,” Liam grumbled, looking dejected.

Theo smiled at him and pulled a cart in front of him. “Alright, Little Wolf, show me what kind of socks to get.”

Liam brightened up and led the way to the men’s clothing department, going on about the pros and cons of different kinds of socks and how Theo was an animal to not care about what he put on his feet.

“Maybe I just shift my feet while I’m wearing shoes and you don’t even notice,” Theo suggested, “Then I wouldn’t need to wear socks.”

Liam narrowed his eyes at him, unsubtly glancing down at Theo’s feet as though he might find fur sticking out over the ankles of his battered sneakers. “You can’t _only_ shift your feet,” Liam told him with a hint of doubt in his voice.

“Oh, babe,” Theo looped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his temple, “I love you.”

“You can’t right?” Liam asked, eyes growing big as he stared at Theo.

“You’re cute,” Theo laughed, pushing him towards the sock display, “Go find your precious socks.”

“That’s not an answer,” Liam grunted, but he went on to pick out his socks anyways.

“What else?” he asked when he returned to Theo’s side.

“Oh, I thought you didn’t need a list to remember everything,” Theo teased, pushing the cart down the aisle again as Liam walked along closely at his side.

“I’m just asking because you seem very set on your list,” Liam replied easily.

Theo shook his head, but pulled out his phone, resting his elbows on the handlebar of the cart as Liam slowed his pace to match him, eyes scanning ahead of them while Theo was absorbed in the list on his phone.

“I need a surface for my project – like poster board or cardboard or something…we need more pens because you keep losing them – “

“Do not,” Liam argued.

“You do. We need printer paper and…that should be it for that aisle.”

“If anything, I get _more_ pens,” Liam insisted.

“You stealing pens from me doesn’t make us have more pens. It just means that you lose them more often,” Theo frowned.

“Oh! Hey! Bathroom!” Liam detoured without any other warning, dragging the cart along behind him with Theo still leaning on it.

“Woah – “ Theo stumbled, “Wait, you can go by yourself. You’re a big boy.”

Liam rolled his eyes but let go of the cart and kept walking. “Wait here for me, okay?” he called over his shoulder.

Theo rolled his eyes and looked back down at his list. Liam always took a long damn time to pee. He could probably get most of this done and be back before Liam was even out of the bathroom. Plus, as he had said, Liam was a big boy. He could always text Theo if he got lost.

Theo chuckled to himself and shook his head at the thought of Liam wandering around the store like a lost puppy. Then he turned the cart around and made his way back to the arts and crafts aisles.

It was amazingly fast not shopping with Liam. Sure, he loved Liam and he loved spending time with him, but sometimes shopping just didn’t need to be a team effort. He had literally said, “Hey, Liam, I’m going to the store to pick up a few things. Do you need anything?” and, as usual, it had turned into a huge excursion. Theo smiled. He couldn’t help himself when it came to smiling about Liam.

He luxuriated a few minutes, debating over a base for his project, before deciding that he liked that texture that cardboard gave paint better. He stocked up on pens like mad (Liam really did have a bad habit with them), and he picked up a few grocery items before moving on to the soap section. Liam used to use his own scent, but at some point, when Theo had been finding that he was running out of his own soap twice as fast as usual, he had picked up Liam’s bottle only to find it still heavy, probably just about full. Now they only bought one kind of soap.

Theo was just throwing a pack of disposable razors into the cart after the soap when an announcement came over the store’s speakers.

“Theo Raeken, your child is at register 10.”

Theo froze and then checked his phone. It had been twenty minutes since he had left Liam at the bathrooms, but Liam hadn’t texted him and…and Liam’s phone had died on the way over, he remembered suddenly.

“Damn it, Liam,” he muttered, pushing the cart back out into the aisle and making his way to the registers.

Sure enough, when he got to register 10, Liam was sitting there on a bench, looking all too much like a kicked puppy.

“You left me,” he pouted, when he stood up to meet Theo at the register. The cashier looked very amused. Theo absolutely could not resist thinking about how cute Liam looked.

“Liam, you are an adult,” he sighed as he piled things onto the conveyer belt, “I figured you could handle yourself finding your way through Walmart, but apparently I was wrong.”

The cashier gave a snort of laughter, and Theo looked at her as if to say, “I know, right?”.

 Liam continued to pout but helped to empty the cart.

“Hey,” Theo said, catching Liam’s wrist as he passed him to start bagging their purchases. Liam looked at him. Theo sighed. “I’m sorry I left you in the bathroom by yourself after you asked me to wait.”

Liam smiled slightly. “I know,” he said, bringing his arms around Theo’s waist.

“I forgot you didn’t charge your phone,” Theo added, returning the hug, as he inserted his credit card into the chip reader with one hand.

“Me too,” Liam admitted, “I might have kind of panicked.”

The chip reader beeped obnoxiously at them, and Theo dropped a kiss on Liam’s head before disentangling himself and taking the card.

“Just so you know,” he said, “I’m telling literally everyone about this.”

Liam groaned heavily, and the cashier laughed at them, sounding legitimately cheerful as she handed Theo the receipt and said, “Have a nice night! Look after that one!”

“I will,” Theo assured her with a grin.

Liam not-so-subtly flipped him off.

“Hey,” Theo said, bumping their shoulders together as he pushed the cart out of the store, “I love you.”

Liam leaned up to kiss him properly on the lips. “Love you too,” he grinned, pulling away with Theo’s car-keys in hand. Car keys which had previously been in his pocket.

“I hate that I taught you that,” Theo grumbled. He found that he didn’t care much, watching Liam dance across the street like a madman, celebrating his victory. “Hey! Don’t make me put all of these in the truck myself! I’m the one who did all the shopping, asshole!” He shouted after him.


End file.
